


Jen 10: The Zurix Epoch

by writergirl142



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirl142/pseuds/writergirl142
Summary: Jennifer Tennyson, also known as Jen 10, younger sister of hero, Ben Tennyson, has always known she was adopted, finding out she was an alien later on that fateful summer trip. However, when things about her life before her adoption start showing up, Jen will need the support of her family to figure things out before everything falls apart.
Relationships: Kevin Levin/Gwen Tennyson, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Jen 10: The Zurix Epoch

Chapter 1:

Jennifer Tennyson, better known as Jen, yawned. She was currently on a mission with her older brother, Ben Tennyson, and their partner, Rook Blonko, but so far nothing had happened. All they were doing at the moment was sitting in the proto-truck on the off chance something would happen.

“Are you sure you got your info right, Rook?” Jen asked, turning her head to the Revonnagander, who nodded, smiling.

“Most assuredly.” He answered. “There is supposed to be a robbery taking place.”

“We’ve been sitting here for an hour, Rook.” Ben said. “I don’t think anything is going to happen.”

Jen groaned, putting her hands over her eyes and slouching in her seat. “I could be at the movies with Pam right now, but no.” She mumbled. Ben smirked as Rook looked at them in confusion.

Just as Jen was about to get out of the truck, she heard a crash. She looked around and saw someone bursting out of the small store. It was one of the bigger businesses in Undertown, but apparently just as prone to trouble.

Ben and Rook jumped out of the truck, Jen jumping out on the other side. The Tennyson siblings activated their Omnitrixes, selecting their respective aliens. For once, Ben got the alien he wanted, Humungasaur, while Jen selected her Arlean form, Aero.

Aero was a humanoid alien with large feather wings that were capable of turning razor sharp for projectile purposes. She was dressed in a black suit with blue accents and bright green eyes. On each hand were five fingers with sharp claws capable of cutting through nearly anything. A pair of goggles sat on top of her head and a blue Omnitrix symbol was on her waist as a belt.

Both went after the thief, Aero a little quicker then Humungasaur, the flyer shooting sharpened feathers to try and slow it down. Finally, the two cornered the thief, Rook catching up to them, his proto tool aimed.

“Okay, buddy, give back what you took.” Ben said.

The thief growled until Jen started talking. “Come on, man. We’ve got you cornered.” She said.

The thief looked at her, smiling a crooked smile. “Mistress Jaessa.” He said, cackling. “The master will enjoy hearing about this.” And with that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving behind the stolen goods.

Ben looked at Jen with concern. “How did he know your alien name?”

Jen shrugged. “You got me.”

Jen’s alien birth name was something she, Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Grandpa Max has discovered a year ago. Very few were privy to that information. Azmuth knew because, well, who could keep a secret from the greatest mind in five galaxies. Even Rook had only recently found this information out when he’d been allowed to look over the Tennyson siblings more personal files.

Jen sighed as she and Ben changed back into their human forms with flashes of green and blue. She looked at the boys. “I’m going to go hang out with Pam for a little bit. Call me if something weird happens.” She turned and made her way out of Undertown and back to the surface.

She took her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Pam’s number. “Hey, Pam, it’s Jen. Hey, you good to hang out for a while?” She waited for an answer, then smiled. “Great! I’ll meet you at Mr. Smoothy’s.” She put her phone away and made for the smoothy place


End file.
